The Road to Phandalin
After being hired by a Dwarf named Gundrem Rockseeker, 5 of you Jaskin "Jass" Blackforge, Donitella "Donnie" Krush, Grok (no last name given), Aellora Moonbrook, and a Gnome with a very long name I don't have written down, but he goes by David (but the party quickly gave him the nickname Bubbles), began the journey from Neverwinter to Phandalin. Gundren had set out ahead of you to "take care of some business." The journey down the High Road went smoothly, until you started down the Triboar Trail. Along the trail you came across a pair of dead horses that were soon found to be the horses of Gundren and the fighter he hired to come with him. While assessing the situation you were ambushed by four goblins hiding in the woods. The ambush had a rough start, but the tide turned when Suddenly a druid named Zinda Nutkin emerged from the woods to aid you in your fight. After killing 3 of the Goblins Zinda managed to capture the last Goblin in her thorn whip. After some interrogation the Goblin (Uvula) told you that Gundren was taken to a goblin hide out five miles off the trail. Uvula was was taken a long for part of the journey to point out the two traps along the trail that he told you were there. Uvula was left in the pit trap bound and gagged, while you set off the rest of the way to the hide out. Upon reaching the cave hide out, a pair of guards outside of the cave attacked you while crosse a small stream leading out of the cave. They were taken care of with little difficulty and you cautiously made your way into the cave. Just inside the cave entrance you found a pair of wolves that Zinda was able to charm and calm down so Jass could break their chains and set them free. The room the wolves were in had a fissure that you could hear the voices of some Goblins in another room in, but decided not to try to climb the fissure. Returning to the pain passage, Aellora investigated a path that appeared to have partially collapsed, but she believed the path would prove to be too difficult for the party to traverse. While returning from her investigation Aellora was spotted by a goblin who warned some others waiting to release a trap. A sudden rush of water came down the passage way but the whole party was able to duck back into the kennel room to avoid the water. Once again trying to come up the main passage the guard spotted the party again and a second water trap was released. This time catching most of the party off guard and knocking them off their feet. Charging further into the cave 4 more Goblins were waiting for your arrival and were once again dealt with. In the next room over you found more globulin awaiting your arrival (including Barry a goblin whose name you had heard while at the bottom of the fissure) and while battling those goblins a Bugbear named Klarg Rushed Jass, but missed horribly. Klarg got hit with some poison spray from Zinda and then a Critical blow from Jass finished him off. This infuriated a Wolf named Snarl who had been lying in wait for his master's command, but it didn't take long for Snarl and the goblins to be dealt with. But still there was no sign of Gundren or his bodyguard. Having suffered some damage the party decided to the party decided to take a rest in the career and finish the session. Next: The Eating Cave and Welcome to Phandalin